A neon tube electrode, especially those used in modern advertising signs, often must be mounted outdoors where it is subject to a variety of adverse weather conditions. The electrical connection between each tube electrode and its associated power cable such as GTO cable, requires protection from moisture and other adverse components of the environment. If these connections are not properly covered, the useful life of the sign will decrease and hazardous shorts can occur which create a safety hazard at the site of such signage.
Another problem associated with the installation of outdoor electrical signs arises from close quarters which require that the power cable be doubled back over itself in order to complete a particular installation without "black spots" in the continuity of the message. Often such doubling back causes the insulating cover of the cable to crack whereupon the power cable becomes exposed and creates a potentially serious safety hazard.
The prior art proposed electrode housings to provide some measure of protection for splices used in the connection of neon tube electrodes to a power supply. However, such electrode housings can only be used in a limited number of situations and provide no substantial benefits to the installer when circumstances require a cable to be doubled back to assure continuity of the intended display.
Thus a need still exists for an electrode cap which is simple to install and which will provide a foolproof weatherproof cover for the spliced connection between a power cable and the neon tube electrode in the installation of neon signage. It is toward this need that the present disclosure is directed.